Imagine
by hwilkes1999
Summary: people have been PM me of there name and someone the want a love story with and i have written them there own chapter love story but most people wanted ross lynch so i have added it into an austin and ally category each chapter will be the persons name hope you like them


**Chris hope you like it**

Chris's pov

It's my birthday and I have no one to celebrate it with, my best friend Ross was performing at a concert whilst I was stuck in my hometown Miami I thought going shopping would make me feel better.

40 minutes later…

I got 3 new outfits as well and 2 new pairs of boots of were on my way home when my mum called me.

(Chris=**bold **mum=_italic)_

"**Hey mum how's it going?"**

"_Fine Chris I just need you to get me a few things from the shop_**" **why me it's my birthday

"**I was just on my way back" **please tell me I don't have to do it

"_Please honey it won't take long"_

"**Okay text me the list" **I cut her off and soon after I got a 37 item list

I quickly dialled her number into my phone

"**Mum I thought you said a few things not the whole shop" I hear he sigh**

"_It won't take long promise" _I cut her off again

1 hour later…

I got to Publix market and got everything I needed now I was on my way home when I was listening to Ross on the radio of my phone

"I want to say a happy birthday to my best friend Chris and im sorry that I can't be there but this song is for you" I smiled to myself

He started singing I want you bad

"In the back of a taxi cab, one,  
Quick turn you were on my lap, we,  
Touched hands and we pulled them back, yeah,  
I want you bad!  
And even though it should be so wrong, I,  
Can't help but feel this strong, 'cause,  
The way you turn me on,  
Like a light switch, I might just go crazy,  
'Cause you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with,  
Someone else's girl  
You, rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
Girl, I want you bad!  
In my crazy mind,  
I'm with you all the time,  
'Cause you're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl, I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh oh, ohhh oh  
Oh, oh ohhh, Oh,  
Oh, oh, ohhh oh  
I want you bad!

So hard, to just to pretend, it sucks,  
You're his girl and he's my friend, no,  
Good way for this to end, yeah,  
I want you bad!  
I wish someone could help me,  
This is just so un-healthy!  
And everything you got just kills me,  
Goin' guilty!  
Go crazy!  
'Cause you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with,  
Someone else's girl  
You, rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
Girl, I want you bad!  
In my crazy mind,  
I'm with you all the time,  
'Cause you're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl, I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh oh, ohhh oh  
Oh, oh ohhh, Oh,  
Oh, oh, ohhh oh  
I want you bad!

I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,  
I want you bad! (I want you bad!)

I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you (Yeah)

I want you

I might just go crazy,  
'Cause you're my beat friends baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with,  
Someone else's girl  
You, rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
Girl, I want you bad!  
In my crazy mind,(I'm so crazy)  
I'm with you all the time,  
'Cause you're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl, I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh oh, ohhh oh  
Oh, oh ohhh, Oh,  
Oh, oh, ohhh oh  
I want you bad!"

"Chris if you're listening to this im just trying to say…. well ask you….. Would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend" I shouted yes and got plenty of weird stares by the time I looked up from my phone I was just 4 doors from my house

I didn't have any credit on my phone so I couldn't call him I quickly ran into this house and into the kitchen

"Mum guesses what" I was crazily screaming right now

I hear someone shout "SURPRISE" I turn around to find Ross standing there

"Yes I will be your girlfriend" I jumped into his arms and crashed my lips against his

By time we broke the kiss we were both gasping for air "BEST BIRTHDAY EVER"

**The end **


End file.
